Pumping Blood
by llgwrites
Summary: Caroline Forbes est une stagiaire pour le FBI, future profileuse. Talentueuse, elle est souvent amenée à traiter des cas de meurtre important, de travailler avec des criminels dangereux. Elle analyse ces meurtriers pour mieux les comprendre. Mais elle ne s'attendait pas à devoir faire face au Loup.
1. John Wayne Gacy Jr

« **Uptown Mental Health Center** »

Caroline Forbes entra dans le grand bâtiment, un bâtiment froid, austère. Personne ne voulait entrer dans ce genre de bâtiment. Les grandes grilles derrière elle se refermait doucement, ce qui lui faisait froid dans le dos. Et pourtant elle a toujours eu l'habitude d'entrer dans ce genre d'endroit, des hôpitaux psychiatriques. Mais ce cas était différent, il était plus _effrayant_.

Les gardes en uniforme devant la grande porte d'entrée ne la regardaient même pas, ils devaient rester concentrer sur les patients. Certains avaient eu le droit de sortir un peu aujourd'hui, mais ils étaient tout de même accompagnés d'hommes et de femmes en blouse blanche.

Caroline passa la grande porte, sans regarder derrière elle, pour éviter les nombreux regards qui se tournaient vers l'inconnue. Les choses inhabituelles dérangeaient la plupart des patients ici. Et elle était inhabituelle, à cet endroit.

Elle se dirigea vers un comptoir d'accueil où une femme d'un certain âge était assise, en regardant ses fichiers, avant de lever la tête vers la belle femme blonde.

« Bonjour, je suis Caroline Forbes, je suis là pour… »

« Oui, on est au courant, vous êtes là pour _Le Loup_. »

Elle se leva et fit un signe de la suivre.

Caroline suivait la vieille femme vers un long couloir, vide, avec d'un côté plusieurs fenêtres, et de l'autre des portes, avec des numéros. La lumière du jour était douce, mais ne rendait pas cette endroit plus joyeux, au contraire, cette douceur du jour semblait rendre l'ambiance encore plus lourde, plus froide encore, alors qu'elle suivait la femme jusqu'au bout du couloir.

Face à elle, il y avait une grande porte blindée, avec, de chaque côté, des hommes en uniformes, qui fixait Caroline, tout en gardant un visage stoïque.

« Voilà, vous allez passer par plusieurs contrôles de sécurité, et vous allez pouvoir rencontrer la bête » dit-elle avant de lâcher un petit rire et de tourner les talons pour retourner vers où elle venait.

Caroline ne put dire un mot avant que la jeune femme ne parte, elle regarda une dernière fois vers elle, avant de se retourner vers la grande porte.

Un des hommes lui lança un regard et lui demanda une carte d'identité.

« Mystic Falls, hein ? Ça fait un bout. »

« Le travail, on n'a pas le choix des fois » répondit-elle avec un large sourire pour tenter de cacher son malaise.

Il regarda la carte, puis de nouveau Caroline, la photo d'elle était ressemblante, mais elle semblait sur sa carte d'identité beaucoup plus joyeuse qu'aujourd'hui, en même temps, n'importe qui ne se sentirait pas très à l'aise dans ce genre d'endroit. Il attrapa une liste, tourna quelques pages pour chercher le nom Forbes. _Caroline Forbes, agent FBI_.

« FBI, hein ? Je peux vérifier votre carte d'agent mademoiselle Forbes ? »

« Oh oui bien sûr ! »

Elle fouilla de nouveau son sac pour retrouver la précieuse carte pliable du FBI. Elle lui tendit, elle s'était dit qu'elle pouvait faire comme dans les films, mais les héros n'avaient pas autant peur qu'elle dans cette situation.

L'homme acquiesça avant d'appuyer sur un bouton contre le mur. Un bruit court d'alarme se fit entendre, avant que la porte blindée ne s'ouvre lentement, laissant apercevoir un autre couloir derrière elle.

« Vous allez devoir voir mes collègues pour procéder à une fouille, on ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un ramène des armes, ou autres, vous savez, les gens ici sont des malades… »

Caroline acquiesça en souriant, elle hésita avant de passer au travers de la porte, mais pris son courage à deux mains et avança. Le bruit d'alarme se fit encore entendre et un bruit sourd derrière elle la fit sursauter. La porte blindée était refermée.

Une femme en costume arriva près d'elle. C'était une femme d'assez petite taille, et assez forte, elle mâchait son chewing-gum de façon ostentatoire, elle regardait de bas en haut l'agent du FBI.

« Veuillez me suivre, mad'moiselle ».

Elle entra dans une petite pièce, avec seulement une table.

« Votre sac. »

Caroline n'osait rien dire, elle était normalement habituée à ce genre de contrôle, à ce genre d'affaire, mais ici, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur.

La femme en uniforme attrapa une lampe de poche de sa ceinture avant de vérifier le sac. Après quelques secondes, elle éteignit la lampe et la remis à sa place. Elle se rapprocha de Caroline.

« On lève les bras. »

Caroline s'exécuta. L'autre femme attrapa un appareil qui détectait tout objet métallique et fit le tour de Caroline avec. Rien d'anormal.

« C'est tout bon, voilà le dossier. Je vais vous emmenez vers sa cellule. »

Elle l'escorta vers la sortie avant de l'emmener vers le bout du couloir. Il y avait de nouveau une porte blindée, avec encore des gardes de chaque côté, qui semblait presque les mêmes que ceux qu'elle avait rencontré plutôt.

La femme qui accompagnait Caroline fit un signe de tête à l'un des vigiles qui appuya sur un autre bouton. Toujours le même bruit d'alarme. La porte s'ouvrait de nouveau.

Ce couloir était encore plus effrayant que ceux auparavant, il y avait des gardes près de chaque porte, qui regardait droit. Plusieurs caméras étaient fixées au plafond. Il n'y avait aucune fenêtre.

« Voilà, mad'moiselle, c'est la dernière porte, numéro 507. »

« Merci » répondit la jeune fille en avançant d'un pas.

« Ah et surtout, les regarder pas dans les yeux hein »

La femme en uniforme partit en rigolant, elle avait senti que ce _fichu agent du FBI_ était mal à l'aise.

Caroline avança en regardant chaque garde, qui eux ne la regardait pas du tout. Le couloir n'était pas si long mais sa traversée lui semblait longue. Son ventre se nouait. Elle avait déjà été confrontée à ce genre de situation, mais jamais d'aussi importante.

Elle ne travaillait au FBI que depuis 2 ans, mais elle avait été face à des cas dangereux. C'était une femme respectée, elle travaillait énormément pour pouvoir rendre fière sa mère, qui était sheriff de Mystic Falls mais qui avait toujours rêvé d'intégrer le FBI, sans succès. Jusqu'au jour où sa fille fut acceptée, même si c'était dans un département plus théorique que physique, elle était fière de sa fille. Elle était profileuse. Elle avait eu un diplôme de psychologie à l'université, elle a toujours aimé connaitre les autres, avant de se tourner vers la criminologie, et elle avait fini par être repéré par le FBI, qui l'a engager en tant que stagiaire. C'était l'une des plus jeunes recrues mais aussi l'une des plus prometteuses. Elle connaissait les gens, elle savait lire en eux. Même si ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher ce qui était bon en eux. Mais ce défaut pouvait aussi être une qualité, car le serial killer type n'est pas forcément la personne la plus diabolique du monde, au contraire, on trouve le plus souvent le coupable chez un type tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, le voisin idéal, et lorsque l'on apprend ce qu'il a fait, on ne peut pas s'empêcher de se dire que « pourtant, il était si sympa ». Oui, c'était ce genre de type que Caroline analysait chaque jour, elle devait déterminer le profil psychologique d'un criminel. C'était une méthode bien à elle, mais elle voulait toujours découvrir en premier lieu ce que le suspect avait de bon en lui, ce qui permettait de mieux les comprendre.

Mais ce cas était différent. Elle avait lu et relu le dossier, et rien ne semblait être bon chez lui, chez _Le Loup_. C'était un serial killer pas comme les autres. Un impitoyable tueur. Il avait tué de sang froid selon la police plus de 30 personnes en 6 mois, et tous de la même façon, en séparant le corps en 3, la tête, le buste, les jambes. Ensuite, il prenait le temps de cacher chacune des parties dans la maison de la victime.

Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il était recherché, et il y a quelques semaines, son arrestation faisait le tour des infos, à la télé, les journaux, internet, son visage était partout. _Le Loup enfin mis en cage_.

Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était déjà devant la porte 507. L'homme à côté de la porte ne la regardait toujours pas. Elle fixait le dossier qu'elle avait dans les mains, qui était lourd, épais, et avec marqué au feutre noir _Le Loup / Niklaus Mikaelson_.


	2. Robert Andrew Berdella Jr

**JE SUIS DE RETOUR! ENFIN! **

**Oui vraiment désolée pour le retard, je pensais être libre pendant l'été mais noooon! J'espère que vous passez une bonne rentrée et que vous allez aimer ce chapitre! Je vais essayer de continuer plus rapidement! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**PS: Les reviews et moi, une grande histoire d'amour!**

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit, toujours avec un bruit d'alarme. Elle restait bloqué sur le pas de la porte, hésitant quelques secondes avant d'entrer. Cette rencontre la rendait nerveuse. C'était tout de même l'un des plus grands criminels du XXIe siècle, il était très dangereux, et cruel, et même si une grande vitre allait le séparer de lui, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sentir sa peur l'envahir. Etre chargé de son dossier était un honneur pour un bleu comme elle, il fallait qu'elle soit à la hauteur. Pourquoi elle avait été assignée ? Elle l'ignorait, mais cela pouvait faire considérablement avancer sa carrière. Caroline Forbes était une femme d'ambition et de caractère, elle n'allait pas laisser un homme lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Elle était effrayée, certes, mais c'était Caroline Forbes.

Elle fit un pas en avant en respirant, il fallait qu'elle garde son calme, l'une des premières choses qu'elle avait appris au FBI est qu'il ne fallait jamais montrer aux coupables qu'on avait peur, il fallait rester impassible, stoïque. C'est ce qu'elle allait faire, rester calme. Elle prenait de longues et profondes inspirations tout en avançant dans la pièce.

Autour d'elle tout était d'un blanc immaculé, la pièce était séparée en deux, avec d'un côté un espace vide, avec seulement une chaise en métal au milieu, et de l'autre côté, coupé par une plaque de plexiglas, une chambre, ou plutôt une cellule, toute blanche, avec seulement un lavabo, des toilettes et un lit.

Il était assis sur le lit, le visage dans les mains, elle ne pouvait pas le discerner, elle ne voyait que ces cheveux châtains, mais elle savait qu'il était assez jeune, dans la trentaine. Il était lui aussi habillé tout en blanc, un t-shirt simple et un pantalon immaculé. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle le fixait depuis quelques minutes déjà, comme immobile, elle ne connaissait de lui que ses meurtres, et elle ne voyait toujours pas son visage, elle était toujours coincée dans l'inconnu.

Elle se secoua la tête pour se reprendre. Elle était en plein travail, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle s'installa sur la chaise face à la chambre avant de mieux analyser la scène. Il était sur le lit, le visage dans les mains, les coudes contre ses cuisses, comme en position de détresse. Or, si il pouvait ressentir ne serait-ce que le sentiment de détresse, il n'était peut-être pas, comme le définissait son dossier, un "dangereux sociopathe potentiel".

_Fatigue, nervosité, maux de dos ou de tête, sensation de lourdeur dans la poitrine ou l'estomac, accélération des battements du cœur, tensions musculaires, insomnie. Les réels signes physiques de la détresse. CONCENTRE-TOI CAROLINE. _

Caroline connaissait ce genre de cas, les criminels montrent souvent leurs faiblesses, ou pour les sociopathes, il s'agissait de les mimer, pour attirer son interlocuteur dans son filet avant de reprendre le dessus. Il ne fallait donc pas qu'elle entre dans son jeu, elle était plus forte que lui ici, maintenant, elle tenait les rênes. Elle posa son sac près d'elle et en sortit un carnet et un stylo. Elle croisa ses longues jambes et posa le carnet sur ses genoux. Elle voulait montrer qu'elle était confiante et qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle releva alors un peu la tête, pour se tenir plus droite avant de prendre la parole.

« Bonjour, Mr Mikaelson, je suis… »

« _Love_, pour toi c'est Klaus. » dit-il en relevant la tête.

Ses yeux bleus-gris fixaient les siens, tandis qu'un léger sourire en coin apparaissait sur le visage du prisonnier. Caroline secoua la tête et leva les sourcils. Ces cheveux châtains étaient en pagaille, tandis que son sourire, entouré par une barbe de trois jours, faisait ressortir ses fossettes. Soit, il était plutôt charmant, mais elle n'allait pas le laisser l'appeler par des petits noms d'animaux de compagnies comme ça.

« Et pour vous c'est Mademoiselle Forbes, Mr Mikaelson » dit-elle avec un ton plus sérieux. S'il y a bien une chose que Caroline détestait, c'était les hommes pompeux et leurs phrases d'accroches à deux francs.

Klaus se releva quelque peu pour s'asseoir sur son lit et ainsi mieux voir sa visite. « Mademoiselle ? Mmh, pas de mari en vue alors », Klaus souriait de plus belle. Il devait se l'avouer, il n'avait pas eu d'aussi charmante compagnie depuis longtemps, bien trop longtemps, et cette jeune femme blonde était plus que charmante. Peut-être qu'il était derrière les barreaux, mais il pouvait s'amuser un peu non ? C'était peut-être un des seuls traits de caractères qu'il partageait avec son frère Kol.

Caroline rit, la peur qu'elle ressentait i peine quelques secondes, avait quelque peu disparu, peut-être parce que qu'elle se rendait compte que cet homme était comme tous les autres, un dragueur minable qui pensait que les femmes étaient des conquêtes, et ceux-là, Caroline savait les gérer, elle en avait vu des biens pires. _Enfin peut-être pas des serials killers_.

« Mr Mikaelson, vous savez que je pourrais, avec un simple appel, vous faire emprisonner, parce que, il faut l'avouer, un hôpital psychiatrique, c'est tellement plus sympathique qu'aller en prison n'est-ce pas ? D'ailleurs, je suis là pour ça, je suis aujourd'hui ici pour vous poser quelques questions, en savoir plus sur vous, sur ces crimes pour pouvoir établir un profil psychologique, et ainsi vérifier si vous avez votre place dans un hôpital psychiatrique ou une prison, ou peut-être sur la chaise électrique ? » Elle fouilla dans son sac pour en ressortir sa fameuse carte pliable. « Caroline Forbes, FBI ».

Klaus se leva pour se rapprocher de la plaque en plexiglas, en se reposant sur son avant-bras, sans pour autant vérifier la carte, il préférait rester fixé sur les grands yeux bleus de la belle blonde.

« Donc, belle et intelligente, tu commences réellement a m'intéressé, _sweetheart_ ». Il devait se l'admettre, même si l'idée que le FBI le surveillait de plus bel l'agaçait, il ne pouvait qu'avouer que Caroline Forbes était tout à fait charmante, ses longs cheveux blonds, ses grands yeux bleus, et ce sourire. Klaus avait rencontré des femmes, toutes attirées par son attitude bad boy, surement, mais c'était peut-être la première fois qu'il rencontrait une fille si intrigante. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer, malgré son air sérieux, il pensait qu'elle était pleine de lumière, elle resplendissait, ce qui tranchait avec le monde dans lequel il avait toujours vécu, sombre et lourd.

« Malheureusement, je ne suis pas ici pour que vous apprendriez à me connaitre, Mr Mikaelson. » elle gigota sur sa chaise pour bien se réinstaller et prendre un peu plus d'assurance. « Quel est votre nom, monsieur ? »

« Niklaus Mikaelson » répondit-il, soudain agacé par la tournure de la visite. Il se rassit sur son lit tout en la fixant, même si elle ne décollait pas son visage de son carnet.

« Très bien, quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui ? »

« Le 12 septembre 2014, oh attendez, peut-être sommes-nous en 1802, ou en 1940, mince, c'est toujours comme ça, je ne me souviens plus. Je dois vraiment être fou. » Un grand sourire éclaira son visage, il allait jouer avec elle, la rendre folle, pour voir jusqu'où elle pouvait aller avant de craquer et abandonner, comme les autres.

« Très drôle, Mr Mikaelson, peut être préférez-vous des questions plus… directes ? »

« Désolé, je ne couche pas au premier rendez-vous. » répondit-il, le plus sérieusement qu'il pouvait, même si un sourire en coin apparaissait sur son visage.

« Choisissez-vous vos victimes aléatoirement, ou y-a-t-il des conditions spéciales? » dit-elle d'un ton sec, elle n'était pas là pour rigoler et si il ne voulait pas être sérieux, elle allait vite le faire tomber de son petit nuage. Elle ne devait pas poser ce genre de questions, mais il fallait parfois être direct.

Il resta silencieux pendant un bon moment, toujours en ayant son regard comme bloqué sur elle, Caroline avait aussi relevé la tête et le regardait également. De loin, on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'une discussion silencieuse, mais ils se testaient, l'un comme l'autre, Klaus voulait voir si elle était prête à entendre la réponse, et elle voulait savoir s'il était prêt de lui donner.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, il y avait de l'électricité dans l'air, comme une tension entre les deux personnes, ils la sentaient, mais ne pouvaient pas la déchiffrer.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à répondre, un bruit d'alarme résonna, signalant la fin des visites.

Apparemment, leur bataille de regard avait duré plus longtemps qu'elle le pensait, en fait, cela faisait quelques minutes qu'ils se fixaient l'un et l'autre, sans bruit, seulement celui de leurs respirations respectives.

Caroline secoua la tête comme pour sortir d'une transe et posa son carnet dans son sac. Elle se leva, tout en restant fixé sur l'homme en blanc, s'approcha de la porte et partit sans dire un mot.

_Commençons à jouer maintenant. _


	3. Richard F Biegenwald

**OUAH! Je rajoute un chapitre tôt! J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, il est assez important, il permet de comprendre un peu plus l'histoire, et commencer un peu l'intrigue. J'ai été carrément inspirée par mes cours de Droit Pénal!**

**D'ailleurs, j'ai modifié les noms des chapitres, alors je ne sais pas si ça vous intéresse réellement, mais je vais mettre des noms de serials killers (non je ne suis pas bizarre)!**

**Merci beaucoup en tout cas pour tous les retours, ça met la joie au cœur!**

**(REVIEWS JE M'EN NOURRIS!)**

* * *

La tête de Caroline la faisait souffrir, tout ça à cause du mauvais vin de la veille, et surtout de la nuit sans sommeil qu'elle venait de passer. Toute la nuit elle n'avait pensé qu'à une seule chose. _Le Loup. _Niklaus Michaelson. Elle ne pouvait pas nier le fait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de plutôt inhabituel. _Electrique. Merde, Caroline, qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi ? C'est un criminel, il tue des gens_.

Sur son lit, son dossier était éparpillé, des papiers près de son oreiller, des post-it partout. Elle y avait pensé toute la nuit. Elle ne voyait que lui, partout.

Il fallait qu'elle ait plus d'informations, qu'elle complète ce puzzle sur son lit, et surtout dans sa tête. Bien que c'était son jour de repos, elle allait faire un tour au bureau, pécher des infos. Elle se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche rapide. Habillée, elle attrapa un toast et se versa un café dans son thermos.

« Rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai dormi sur le canapé cette nuit ? »

Une voix familière dans le salon la réveilla de plus bel. Un homme grand, musclé, brun, le parfait _American boy_ s'approcha d'elle, seulement habillé d'un pantalon de jogging gris. Caroline fit un pas en souriant et lui fit un rapide bisou sur les lèvres.

« J'avais besoin de temps pour réfléchir, Tyler. C'est ma plus grosse affaire depuis que je travaille pour le FBI. »

« Je croyais que les femmes pouvaient faire deux choses à la fois » répondit il en traçant de légers baisers dans son cou.

« Je peux, même trois, mais tu sais ce que c'est de travailler pour le FBI, n'est-ce pas, inspecteur ? »

« Ouais, ouais, d'accord, mais cette nuit, je réclame ce qui est mien ! » dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille.

« Tu n'habites même pas ici ! » rigola-t-elle.

« Mmh, et bien, il serait peut-être temps de remédier à ça ? »

Caroline lui fit de nouveau un bisou avant de franchir la porte d'entrée, sans dire un mot. Peut-être l'avait-elle blessé en ne répondant pas à sa demande d'emménagement plutôt claire et directe.

Mais c'était bien la dernière chose dans son esprit en ce moment. Sans qu'elle se rende compte, elle était déjà arrivée aux Bureaux et tendait sa carte pour rentrer.

Elle traversa les nombreuses portes transparentes tout en prenant quelques gorgées de son café. Elle disait sur son chemin bonjour à tous ces collègues, certains en étant réellement gentille, d'autre moins.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Care ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Stefan ! »

Stefan Salvatore était le meilleur collègue, le meilleur ami qu'elle pouvait avoir. Ils travaillaient dans le même secteur, et allaient souvent dans le même bar le soir, histoire de décompresser.

« Bonjour, Caroline. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais là, alors que tu n'es pas censée travailler ? »

« J'ai quelques recherches à faire, sur mon dossier, Le Loup. »

« Mmh, ok, l'accro au travail revient! Planquez-vous viles criminels ! »

Caroline s'arrêta dans sa marche pour simuler un fou rire, en faisant de grands gestes.

« Très drôle, Stefan, tu veux faire partie aussi de mon groupe de Power Rangers ? Bon, allez, je vais aller poser quelques questions à Saltzman. »

« Bonne chance, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il soit vraiment d'humeur, apparemment, la Jenna enceinte pose encore plus de problèmes que la Jenna dans un état normal ! »

Stefan s'éloigna, et Caroline lui cria un merci sarcastique avant de se diriger vers le bureau tout en transparence, avec seulement écrit, Alaric Saltzman. Sans toquer, elle entra, elle avait très bien vu qu'il n'était pas occupé. _De toute façon, il ne semblait jamais occupé cet homme_._  
_

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Forbes ? »

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Alaric, pas très poli, par ici. »

Alaric tourna sur son siège en cuir pour faire face à la petite blonde dans son bureau, qui lui donnait tous les jours du fil à retordre. Caroline s'assit sur la chaise de l'autre côté de son bureau, posa son thermos, et croisa les jambes.

« Parle-moi un peu de Niklaus Michaelson. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir, Caroline ? »

« Je ne sais pas, quelque chose est bizarre avec le dossier. Tout semble le rendre coupable, et en même temps il n'y a pas de réelles connexions, rien qui ne lie les différents faits, des uns des autres. Pas d'arme de crime, pas de pris sur le fait, pas de réel mobiles, tout est un peu flou. Maintenant que je l'ai rencontré, je dois avouer que je suis... troublée.»

« C'est un psychopathe, Caroline, psychopathes, sociopathes, n'ont pas toujours besoin de mobiles. »

« La seule chose, c'est la trace d'ADN chez la victime, mais à des endroits très simples, comme une poignée de porte, ou une table. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu facile d'effacer tout ça, surtout pour un professionnel ? »

Alaric se leva, se rapprocha et s'assit à moitié sur son bureau, près d'elle.

« Écoute, Caroline, pas la peine de vraiment se prendre la tête sur ce dossier, ce gars est cuit de toutes façons. »

Caroline se leva avec un petit sourire déçu, se dirigea vers la porte, mais en attrapant la poignée, elle se retourna légèrement, pour demander quelque chose qui trottinait dans son esprit depuis pas mal de temps.

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi m'avoir donné ce dossier, je veux dire, il est assez important médiatiquement, on ne parle que de ça ? »

Alaric, de nouveau sur son fauteuil en cuir, fouillait quelques documents.

« Eh bien, on a essayé pratiquement tout le monde dans le bâtiment, et tu es la seule à qui il a vraiment parlé, et je veux dire par là, dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. »

* * *

« Oh, est-ce un jour de visite d'Elijah, mon frère, ou, de mon avocat ? »

L'homme au costume impeccable approcha de la même chaise métallique où la veille, Caroline s'était installée, tout en déboutonnant un bouton de sa veste hors de prix et déposa sur le sol son attaché-case.

« Malheureusement, j'ai bien peur que ma visite ne concerne que mon travail d'avocat, Niklaus »

Klaus, allongé sur son lit, jouait avec une balle de mie, qu'il récupérait à chaque repas, il arrachait l'intérieur du pain, le durcissait, et le rajoutait chaque jour à sa balle, qui grossissait de jour en jour. Il la lançait, et la rattrapait, en comptant, c'était une façon de s'occuper dans ce trou à rat immaculé.

« Alors, que me vaut cette chaleureuse visite, Elijah ? »

Elijah Michaelson était l'un des plus grands avocats de la défense du pays, même si il était connu pour trainer aux alentours de la corruption et du chantage, il n'avait jamais raté une affaire. Il avait défendu les plus grands criminels, sans vraiment savoir s'ils étaient innocents ou non, après tout, ce n'est pas son job de juger, sinon, il serait sur l'estrade avec cette perruque ridicule.

« J'ai une bonne et une moins bonne nouvelle. Laquelle préfères-tu ? »

Klaus tourna la tête pour répondre sans pour autant lâcher sa balle et l'envoyé en l'air pour la _putain_ de 157ème fois.

« Tu connais ma nature pessimiste, Elijah, commence par la moins bonne. »

« Le FBI est de plus en plus curieux, ils s'intéressent de plus en plus à notre famille, ce qui n'annonce rien de bon, tu le sais Niklaus, il faut être plus vigilant qu'à l'accoutumée. »

Klaus s'assit, en posant les deux pieds au sol, laissant tomber sa boule de mie sur son lit. Il sourit en repensant aux boucles blondes et au visage angélique de sa dernière visite.

« D'ailleurs, hier, j'ai eu la charmante visite de notre nouvelle fouineuse fédéral, Caroline Forbes, agent FBI » dit-il en plaçant avec ses mains chaque mot, comme pour une affiche.

« Lui as-tu parlé, Niklaus ? »

Klaus souffla, et frotta son visage fatigué avec ses larges mains abîmés.

« Oui. »

« Bordel, Niklaus ! », s'énerva Elijah en se levant et en commençant à faire les 100 pas dans la large pièce.

Si Klaus n'avait pas été dans son état, il aurait certainement été choqué, Elijah n'avait jamais juré devant lui, Elijah était le sage de la famille, le sang-froid, _un véritable serpent_.

« Je sais. »

« Non, tu ne sais rien ! Putain, je t'ai déjà dit de ne JAMAIS leur répondre, ils peuvent te poser toutes les questions qu'ils veulent, tu ne réponds pas. JAMAIS. Surtout pas sans la présence de ton avocat, moi, ton avocat, Niklaus. Merde. Juste fais comme tu faisais avec tous les autres foutus agents, ne dit rien, surtout rien qui pourrait t'inculper, nie tout en bloc, d'accord ? »

Elijah épousseta son costume, comme pour enlever une poussière qui n'existait pas. Il ferma les yeux et souffla un bon coup. Calmé, il se rassit et sortit de son attaché-case des documents.

« Je ne veux plus que tu parles à cette Caroline Forbes, je vais faire des recherches sur elle, je suis sûr que je peux trouver quelque chose sur cette fille, de quoi l'éloigner, ou mieux encore, la faire virer sur le champ ».

Klaus leva les yeux pour regarder son frère, qui avait retrouvé son calme impassible, digne d'un vrai avocat, un impitoyable avocat.

« Sais-tu la chance que tu as d'être ici, Niklaus ? Si le juge n'avait pas été un infidèle, qui préférait s'aventurer dans les endroits peu fréquentables de la ville pour assouvir ses pulsions homosexuels, derrière le dos de sa femme, tu serais en prison en ce jour même. »

* * *

_« Tiens, tiens, tiens, monsieur le juge, vous voir par ici… »_

_Un homme rondouillard, affublé d'un long trench-coat noir et d'un chapeau se retourna, tout en mettant des billets dans la poche rapidement._

_Ils étaient dans un endroit macabre, rendez-vous de camés, et d'autres pauvres gens dépravés, et l'homme était entouré de plusieurs jeunes hommes, prêts à vendre leur corps pour gagner un peu d'argent, et acheter quelques psychotropes ou poudres pour se sentir mieux._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » dit-il d'un ton sec._

_Le jeune homme brun souri avant de faire un pas._

_« Je suis Kol, Kol Michaelson, et je crois que vous êtes le juge d'instruction sur le cas de mon frère, Klaus ? Niklaus Michaelson ? »_

_L'autre homme secoua la tête._

_« Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez… »_

_Kol se rapprocha, son sourire encore plus grand encore, la seule chose qui pourrait rendre ce moment encore plus drôle pour lui, serait d'avoir sa batte de Baseball pour avoir l'air encore plus effrayant._

_« Oh oh, pas besoin de faire semblant avec moi, monsieur le juge. Pas de contrat de mariage, si votre femme savait, vous pourrez dire adieu à tous les petits comptes que vous avez, par ci par là. Et bonjour l'image, je ne suis pas sûr que vos collègues seront très compatissants… »_

_Le juge regarda autour de lui, à droite, puis à gauche, puis encore à droite, comme pour vérifier que personne n'était là pour écouter. Il se rapprocha pour chuchoter._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »_

_« C'est simple, vous allez ordonner une expertise psychologique pour mon frère. »_

* * *

« Il nous a donné du temps Niklaus, un peu plus d'un mois, tu ce que tu as à faire, c'est prouver que tu n'es pas malade mentalement, et je m'occupe du reste. Même si le procureur à exiger que l'enquête continue pendant l'expertise, avec le FBI, quand tu n'as pas d'avocat, tu as le droit, non, tu as l'obligation de garder ta bouche fermée, Niklaus. »

Klaus se rallongea sur le lit. Il détestait quand Elijah le sermonnait de la sorte. Il ramassa sa balle et la renvoya, en recommençant à 1.

« Très bien, Elijah, je suivrais tous tes ordres désormais, je serais ta petite marionnette, comme ce que tu auras toujours voulu ».

Un silence gênant s'installa, on entendait seulement le bruit de la climatisation et les mains qui claquaient quand Klaus rattrapait la balle.

« Et sinon la bonne nouvelle ? »

Klaus brisa le silence lourd et arrêta tous mouvements. Elijah fouilla dans ses documents, lécha un doigt pour attraper plus efficacement les pages.

« Eh bien, un beau compte en banque nous attend en Suisse, mon frère. Tous ces futiles magazines à scandales, qui n'ont pas tardé à faire de toi la une de tous leurs articles, nous ont rapporté quelques sous. »

« Comment ? »

Elijah rangea tous ses documents avant de fermer bruyamment son attaché-case.

« Simple cas de droit, Niklaus. La présomption d'innocence l'emporte, après tout, tu n'es pas encore officiellement coupable. »


	4. Ralph Raymond Andrews

**Bonjour, bonjour! Je suis de retour! Sans plus de mots inutiles de ma part, le chapitre 4, intitulé Ralph Raymond Andrews, qui fait plutôt peur. Il se vantait d'avoir tué quarante personnes. Oui, rien que ça.  
**

**Bon chapitre!**

**PS: si quelqu'un veut bien me faire une affiche pour cette fic, je lui serais éternellement reconnaissant! Et vous pouvez me suivre sur Tumblr sur chrisprattpotbelly ou pornofklaroline!**

* * *

« _Good morning sunshine_ » accoudé à la plaque de plexiglas qui les séparait, Klaus regardait sa nouvelle visite d'un œil envieux. Ses cheveux blonds étaient détachés et tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules en boucles légères. Il adorait quand ses cheveux étaient détachés. Et elle portait une blouse crème rentré dans une jupe crayon grise qui se fondait parfaitement sur son corps. Ses longues jambes étaient allongées par ses chaussures à haut talon, qu'il rêvait de voir entouré autour de sa taille. _J'ai été seul pendant bien trop longtemps…_

Ils s'étaient rencontrés un bon nombre de fois, et à chaque fois, Caroline avait toujours autant d'appréhension, d'autant plus qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arracher son image de sa tête, elle ne pensait qu'à ça, soir et matin, et entre les deux aussi, au détriment de son petit ami qui finissait souvent devant la télé sans compagnie. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais elle avait passé un temps fou ce matin à se préparer, peut-être parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir et s'est réveillé aux alentours de 4h du matin, ou peut-être que c'était autre chose.

« Mr Mikaelson » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur la chaise métallique au milieu de la pièce.

« Toujours aussi formelle à ce que je vois, il faut se détendre, _love_ » répondit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Caroline, sans répondre, attrapa son calepin et un stylo dans son sac, avant de croiser les jambes, et releva la tête pour regarder droit dans les yeux de Klaus. Il était toujours habillé de blanc, ses cheveux châtains bouclés en bataille, son sourire entourée d'une barbe de 3 jours et sous ses yeux de lourdes cernes, prouvant les nuits sans sommeil qu'il devait passer ici.

" En quelle année sommes-nous, Mr. Mikaelson?"

"Toujours la même que la dernière fois, mademoiselle Forbes"

Caroline nota quelque chose dans son carnet. Elle fouilla de nouveau dans son sac pour attraper plusieurs photographies, sanglantes. Elle se leva jusqu'à la plaque de Plexiglas et montra les photos.

Un corps, découpé, les boyaux, les organes sortant de la partie centrale du corps. La tête était détachée du reste. La partie basse séparée. C'était un corps, en trois parties distinctes.

"Vous reconnaissez quelque chose? Bien sur les différentes parties ont été rassemblé parce que le tueur prend le soin de les cacher"

Klaus ne souriait plus. Il ne regardait pas les photos. Il la regardait le regard sérieux. Si son esprit voulait dire quelque chose, cela était illisible, même pour Caroline. Il avait promis à son frère de ne rien dire, de ne rien divulguer, il y avait toujours un moyen de sortir d'ici.

Caroline avait changé de technique, si la discussion simple ne semblait rien apporter, peut être que le mettre face aux faits le pourra. Elle avait perdu son sang-froid la première fois. Elle avait déjà conclue qu'il était le coupable, alors que rien n'était joué. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à lui parler comme à tous les autres, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui faisait qu'elle se trouvait confuse quand elle était dans la même salle, et même quand elle pensait a lui. Elle ne pensait à rien d'autre. Lui parler le moins possible fera peut-être taire cette sensation, restée stoïque et froide pourra peut-être l'empêcher de se rapprocher trop, mais parlait elle d'elle ou de lui?

Klaus se retourna, montrant son dos, croisa ses mains derrière lui tout en fixant le mur blanc devant lui. Il ne devait pas lui parler, il ne devait rien révéler, il allait être libre, il allait partir d'ici, très bientôt, et il pourra repartir à ses _activités._

« Est-ce que vous connaissez Cesare Lombroso, Caroline ? »

Caroline souffla, sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration. Elle n'avait pas peur, non, elle était anxieuse. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec lui. Il lui fallait des aveux. S'il avouait, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre la décision du psychiatre, pour reconnaitre s'il était pénalement responsable ou non. Si il n'avouait pas, et que les preuves se trouvaient être trop minces, et qu'en plus le docteur stipule qu'il est sain d'esprit, cet homme serait libre. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais savoir cet homme en dehors des barreaux lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Après des secondes qui paraissaient être des heures, Caroline repris les photos. « Bien sûr, l'Ecole Positiviste. Il pensait que le délinquant, le criminel pouvait être reconnu dans son anatomie, qu'il était différent des autres, anatomiquement. Qu'il n'avait pas de libre arbitre, que le délinquant n'est pas née libre, il est poussé au crime et à la délinquance par des forces… mystiques. »

Klaus se retourna violemment, se rapprocha de la vitre entre eux et fixa Caroline dans les yeux, ses yeux semblaient se noyer dans les siens, et cela lui faisait peur. « Est-ce que vous croyez que la personne qui a fait ça est foncièrement mauvais, qu'il n'y a pas de moyens de le sauver ? Qu'il est et qu'il restera un criminel, un tueur ? » Dit-il plus fort qu'il n'aurait voulu, en frappant son poing contre la glace.

Caroline recula légèrement, sans vouloir montrer la peur. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

« EST QU'IL EST MAUVAIS, CAROLINE ?! » cria-t-il, et Caroline ne put s'empêcher de reculer d'un pas, tout à coup totalement effrayé par ce qu'elle voyait. Klaus était rouge, des veines ressortaient sur ses tempes et son cou, et ses yeux étaient noirs. Caroline laissa s'échapper un léger sanglot.

Elle expira, tout en essayant de penser qu'elle ne craignait rien, que c'était une femme forte, pleine de confidence. Même si elle avait il y a longtemps la peste de service, montrant un clair manque de confiance en elle. Elle baissa les yeux, regarda quelques secondes ses chaussures, ses chaussures qu'elle a pu acheter avec son propre argent, grâce à sa carrière, elle était importante. Elle n'était pas un jouet avec lequel on pouvait jouer. Elle ne devait pas le laisser la manipuler de la sorte, lui faire peur, pour la faire fuir. Elle était là, elle le méritait.

Klaus n'avait jamais réellement essayé de lui faire peur, mais quand il entendit son léger sanglot, qu'elle essayait désespérément de cacher, il ne put s'empêcher de regretter. Il n'avait jamais été connu pour son sang-froid. C'était un sang chaud, comparé à son frère Elijah, il réagissait au quart de tour, et oubliait souvent de tourner 7 fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler. Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur. Il ne voulait pas la faire fuir, en fait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il voulait qu'elle reste là, qu'elle parle plus avec lui. Il voulait juste savoir ce qu'elle pensait de lui. S'il était mauvais.

« Je crois que n'importe qui peut être sauvé, Klaus »

Caroline le regardait, ses yeux bleus creusés dans les siens. Il n'y avait plus de traces de sanglot, mais de la détermination, de la force. Elle n'avait plus peur.

Et pour la première fois, elle l'avait appelé Klaus.

« Je crois que personne n'est bon ou mauvais, en fait je crois que tout le monde peut trouver le droit chemin si il le veut. Grâce à la religion ou toute autre chose. Les gens veulent survivre. » Elle reprit une inspiration, en faisant un pas en avant. « Donc non, je ne pense pas que celui qui a fait ça est foncièrement mauvais. Je pense qu'il a fait quelque chose de mauvais, mais cela ne le rend pas mauvais, juste perdu… »

Klaus voulait répondre, ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt. Il s'était trompé sur elle, elle n'était pas qu'un joli corps. Elle était…pleine de lumière. Il se rassit sur son lit en l'évitant du regard, car il avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait voir dedans.

Caroline se secoua la tête, elle le regarda de nouveau, et reprit sa place sur la chaise. Elle scruta son calepin, à la recherche de quelque chose à dire, même si leur discussion houleuse avait laissé une lourde tension dans la pièce.

« Connaissiez-vous Hayley Marshall, la jeune femme sur les photos ? » demanda-t-elle, même si sa voix n'arrivait plus à être aussi forte qu'avant.

Elle n'eut comme réponse qu'un souffle, et vit que Klaus s'était allongé sur son lit, dos à elle. Et l'alarme retentit.

* * *

Caroline fouilla dans son sac pour retrouver ses clés, tout ce qu'elle voulait était rentré chez elle, enlever ses foutus souliers, prendre un bon bain chaud avec un bon verre de vin, _ou de la vodka_. Elle trouva le trousseau et ouvrit la porte. Son appartement était dans le noir, mais sur le sol, plusieurs petites bougies blanches avaient été disposées pour créer un chemin vers une table. Une petite table ronde, au milieu du salon, avec une nappe blanche immaculée, deux assiettes, des verres de champagne remplit et un grand chandelier au milieu.

Soudain, elle sentit des mains autour de sa taille. Des mains qu'elle reconnaitrait entre milles.

« Mmh, bonsoir mademoiselle Forbes » dit-il en embrassant son cou.

« Tyler… » Souffla-t-elle. « J'ai eu une longue et dure journée… »

Tyler se sépara d'elle et s'approcha de la table pour pousser la chaise et l'inviter à s'assoir. « Et bien tant mieux car tu n'as rien à faire ce soir ».

Caroline posa son manteau et son sac sur la console près de la porte et souffla de plus bel. Elle était touchée, Tyler n'avait jamais été le garçon romantique, il avait toujours été, comme disait son grand père « brute de pomme ». Et il avait fait tout ça pour elle, mais elle n'était pas du tout dans l'humeur de faire un diner en amoureux. Elle voulait se noyer dans son vin, son pot de glace, et s'abrutir avec un ou vingt épisodes de _Bienvenue chez les Kardashian_. Elle voulait oublier sa journée.

« Ecoute, Tyler… je suis vraiment pas d'humeur, ce soir »

Tyler s'approcha, attrapa sa taille, et lui fit de léger baiser sur son front. « Et pourquoi donc Caroline ? Tu es la première à vouloir faire dans le romantique »

« Je sais bien, mais, c'est l'affaire, Klaus, c'est… lourd à porter ».

Tyler recula d'un coup, plus aucune marque de romantisme sur son visage, seulement de l'énervement et beaucoup d'impatience. « Ah, maintenant c'est Klaus, mais plus 'le dossier' ? Putain, Caroline mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec ce gars ? C'est la première fois que tu es si obsédée par une affaire ! »

« C'est la plus grosse affaire de ma carrière, Tyler, tu devrais comprendre toi ! »

Tyler était policier, dans la brigade des stups. Il était assez connu pour ses exploits et plusieurs réseaux démantelés grâce à lui.

« Mais je sais différencier le travail de ma vie privée, Care, j'essaye de m'impliquer un peu avec les autres, avec toi ! »

« Je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé, Tyler ! »

Ces mots étaient sortis avant qu'elle ne puisse les annuler. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche, comme pour ravaler ses paroles, mais elle savait qu'il était trop tard. Il les avait entendu, claire et précis. Et son visage montrait son sentiment d'abandon, et la blessure qu'elle avait créée.

Tyler arrêta brusquement de la fixer, et fouilla dans la poche intérieure de sa veste de costume hors de prix. Il déposa quelque chose sur la table, pris son manteau et sortit soudainement de l'appartement, en passant si près de Caroline que quelques mèches s'envolèrent, par le vent froid qu'il avait laissé. La porte claqua, Caroline, par le bruit et la surprise ferma brièvement les yeux, tandis que quelques larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle regarda sur la table, pour voir ce qu'il avait laissé et tomba en sanglot quand elle vit la petite boite rouge en velours.

* * *

Son téléphone sonna, sans regarder celui qui l'appelait, elle répondit « Allo ? », avec sa cuiller dans la bouche.

« Hey, Care, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Hey, Stefan, rien de bien passionnant, juste en train de me noyer dans du Ben&amp;Jerry's en chantant tout le répertoire du chef d'œuvre qu'est Moulin Rouge ! »

Caroline était en pièce, depuis que Tyler était parti, il y a quelques heures, elle s'était déshabillé, attrapé son pyjama, sa couette, et laissa couler son mascara sur son visage. Elle avait même eu la bêtise de mettre la fameuse bague, pour ressentir ce que ça ferait si elle avait été la future Madame Lockwood, et pour ne pas mentir, elle ne ressentait rien. Elle avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, mais maintenant, elle ne pleurait plus, elle n'y arrivait pas, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, quand elle fermait les yeux, elle ne voyait pas le visage de Tyler, mais de celui d'un autre, qui l'obsédait.

« Et toi, Stef, pourquoi tu m'appelles si tard ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, on a enfin la date pour le procès du Loup, on va enfin savoir si il est coupable. »

* * *

**Oui, désolée pour les fans de Hayley, mais elle est morte! héhé!**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Je ne sais pas si j'écrirais entièrement le procès car je ne suis pas du tout familière avec la procédure américaine, et cela se voit clairement dans cette histoire, car en Amérique, il n'y a pas de juge d'instruction (A demain pour une autre anecdote passionnante!) donc c'est le grand jury qui dit si il y a assez de preuves pour commencer le procès et si oui, c'est devant le petit jury (ou peut être le contraire!) OUI ON S'EN FICHE. **

**Merci beaucoup pour tous les commentaires, ça me donne vraiment envie de continuer cette histoire qui prend vie un peu tous les jours comme j'avance avec mes idées! (d'ailleurs je vais surement changer T en M, *tousse*)**

**Merci encore!**


End file.
